Seeing the Past
by Sky Blue Angel
Summary: The planeteers are called to save some baby apes, meet a girl they never new existed and find somethings about Captian Planet they never thought they could know.


Welcome to the ficcy! =^.^= Read and enjoy.. TINY, TINY slash warning. and some random CP romance with an OC! So be forewarned! Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay! I memorized the theme though! A/N: I've been working on this fic for a while now, re-reading and re- writing several parts..  
  
A snort sounded from the building. It was surrounded on all sides by towering trees. The only other sound emanating from the building was the whimpers of hundreds of animals. Inside Hoggish Greedly stood at the center of the chrome building. He stood there, laughing, as he raised his eyes toward the ceiling and up the walls of crates, each filled with a baby ape. All kinds lined the walls, orangutans, chimpanzees and gorillas. They clawed at the bars and cried out. Hoggish just laughed and snorted, reveling in the sounds of his pets tortured cries.  
  
"I can almost smell the money! So many rich tourists who will want a souvenir all their own! All that money and all MINE!" Snorts filled the room as Hoggish laughed hysterically. The babies whimpered and curled up in the back, hugging the wall and in their own ways, called out for their mommies.  
  
==Meanwhile at Hope Island== The planeteers stood in front of the screen, watching and listening as Gaia explained their newest rescue mission.  
  
"A new problem has arisen, planeteers. Hoggish Greedly has once again found a way to get money. And once again with no regard for the environment. He has begun a horrible trade selling baby apes to rich tourists at a great profit to himself. You need to free the apes before they get shipped off." Gaia's eyes were tearing as she spoke. The images that flashed before them brought tears to all of the planeteers eyes.  
  
"We have to do it. Those babies are in pain. We need to save them." Ma Ti's voice sounded strongly in the small room. And though his eyes shown with tears any one could have seen the conviction behind his sadness. The other's nodded in agreement before heading out to the Geo-Cruiser. As they walked an odd silence came over them. No spoken passed between them. Even Wheeler was moved to silence by the scenes. Over half the flight passed before any one spoke. Even then, there was little spoken but words of comfort. Kwame and Ma Ti were whispering to each other. Wheeler was staring out a window, wondering what it would be like to fly. Linka was steering, trying to keep her mind from wandering, and Gi was watching the ocean, hoping to see a dolphin and renew her faith that there still was a world to save.  
  
"How much longer do you think we will take?" Ma Ti's voice was quiet, though it didn't seem that way in the silence of the Geo-Cruiser.  
  
"We'll be there soon. No more than 10 minutes." Linka looked back for a second, barely taking the scene behind her in. It was an interesting scene, not at all like the normal one, Wheeler was silent and looking out the window. The other scene was in the back, Kwame and Ma Ti were whispering between themselves, talking of things no one could guess. As Linka watched her path, she saw a clearing opening in the forest. Slowly Linka lowered the Geo-Cruiser to the ground. As they landed a singular sound was heard. It was that of a voice crying out. As they approached the voice, a figure of a young girl appeared. She was pounding on two monstrous metal doors. She was sobbing, her head hung low, as she screamed.  
  
"Please! Set them free. I cannot pay you but, please, allow me the babies. They will not bring as many people as you wish nor as much money. Please release them! I beg of you!" She fell to her knees as she spoke, tears staining the ground in front of her. "Please."  
  
"Ha!" Hoggish Greedly snorting laughter was heard from within. "I don't care who you are! You're not getting your hands on my money!" He snorted again. "Besides that, you're not even a planet punk! There's no Captain that can save you!" He broke out in snorting laughter again, a hideous sound that hurt the planeteer's ears.  
  
"Hey! Hoggish! What are you doing?"  
  
"Planet pucks! There's no way you can get in here!"  
  
As Wheeler strode forward, bellowing his threats, the small girl leapt up, running towards them. Se stopped only an inch in front of Ma Ti, her wide eyes searching him. "YOU! You have my ring!" Her voice was filled with a sad anger. She stared into Ma Ti's eyes, boring into his soul. He would have sworn he heard her voice, whispering to him, asking him how he used his ring. It lasted only a minute, but to Ma Ti it might have been an hour. Her eyes lost his as another laugh came from Hoggish's fortress.  
  
"What? Too weak to even call Captain Planet?"  
  
Kwame's eyes sought Wheeler's eyes. When they met, they knew.  
  
"Earth!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Wind!"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Earth!"  
  
"When your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!"  
  
Captain Planet's appearance was interrupted by the sound of Greedly's laughter.  
  
"Haw! Planet punks think I'm not ready! I've fought you before." With those words he pulled out a hose.  
  
"NO! You may destroy my babies but you cannot destroy me heart!" The girl leapt forward, her arms outstretched. As the planeteers watched, her body rose. She was glowing and for a second she changed to a figure perhaps twice her age.. "You cannot do this!"  
  
Hoggish Greedly found himself unable to move. He tried to struggle, searching for the chains. When he found none, he stopped, glaring wildly around.  
  
"Planet punks! What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
The planeteers exchanged glances, wondering what was happening. They looked to Captain Planet, only to find him staring at the girl, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Alliene" Captain Planet's voice was sad. Ma Ti stared at him; he could almost feel the change in Captain Planet. He seemed much older and much, much sadder.  
  
"Masse!" The girl's voice echoed within the clearing. "Save the babies!"  
  
"Masse?" The planeteers stared at Captain Planet, their eyes wide as he broke in the building, ripping the cages open as he flew.  
  
"Thank you." Alliene's voice was quiet, almost a whisper as she fell. The glow around her disappeared. She hit the ground with a thunk. Captain Planet was at her side in an instant, lifting her into his arms. He lifted off, floating into the air.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wheeler shook his fist at the captain, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm going back to Hope Island." With that he took off, flying through the air.  
  
The planeteers exchanged a quick glance before hopping back into the Geo- Cruiser. Kwame was driving this time. Ma Ti knelt beside him, resting his head on Kwame's thigh. The rest of the planeteers whispered together in the back, wondering aloud about exactly who the Alliene girl is and why she called Captain Planet Masse.  
  
"How much farther?" Wheeler whined, his voice rising a little bit.  
  
"Not much longer. I've been flying faster than usual." was Kwame's calm reply. The other's nodded, understanding the speed. The conversation returned to their wonderings, asking questions none could answer.  
  
"We're back." Kwame's voice roused the others from the conversation. They piled off the ship, almost running into Gaia's house. When the arrived the sight before them was an odd one. Gaia knelt over a bed, concentrating on whatever was laying there. Captain Planet knelt beside her, his hands grasping the bed sheets. After a few moments of silence Gaia rose. She turned to the planeteers with a smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome back. I apologize for the delay in welcoming you. I was otherwise engaged" Wheeler stalked towards Gaia. He looked around her, trying to figure out what or who was on the bed. Gaia simply stepped in front of Wheeler, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, forcing him to face the planeteers.  
  
"I understand that you are all curious." Gaia's voice was low, hanging in the air. "And I do believe I, no, WE owe you an explanation." With those words she turned her attention back to Captain Planet, her glance resting on him until her turned to face her. Slowly he stood, straightening and facing the planeteers. Gaia caught his eyes for a moment, there gazes remain latched as Captain Planet slowly nodded.  
  
"Long ago, long before people existed, Captain Planet was a free being. He watched over the planet with my children. Each of my children as a species or sub-group they watch over. Alliene was my youngest, the guardian of primates."  
  
Before Gaia could continue another voice filled the room.  
  
"Telling my tale, Mother? Why should you? You are the end of the tale, are you not?" Alliene's voice was weak, shaking with the effort of sitting upright in the bed. "You brought that tale to an end many eras ago. Let it not fall onto unheeding ears. They will not understand what I did or what you did if you tell the tale." She slowly turned on the bed, allowing her feet to dangle off the edge. She lifted her head then, facing the planeteers with green eyes, though they shown with reddish flecks. The tiniest hint of a smile touched her face. "I will tell my tale." She paused for a second, taking in a breath. "My mother has already given you the start of a tale. I guess my only job is to explain the middle and end. The middle is perhaps the most complicated, so I have an odd way to tell you." She stood up, swaying slightly. She approached Ma Ti, stretching one hand out.  
  
"May I have your ring?"  
  
Ma Ti handed her his ring, not even hesitating. She slipped it onto her finger, closing her eyes for a second.  
  
"Now, watch." The screen in front of them began to change, colors running together to form an image.  
  
====Look at the Screen===  
  
Images float by for a moment, pictures of Alliene and other people the planeteers could not identify. The images slowed to a stand still at an image of Alliene and Captain Planet. They were smiling at each other, their faces perhaps an inch away. Slowly the image moved back from that, pictures of Alliene and Captain Planet as younger and younger children, though Captain Planet was always older. The images stopped on an image of a young Alliene. Moments afterward her voice invades their minds.  
  
'I was born on the day the first primate evolved. Captain Planet was assigned to take care of me. He raised me'  
  
The images slowly crawled in front of them; images of a teenage Captain Planet watching a 8 year old Alliene write and read. He was laughing, as she was. Slowly the images stopped again. This Alliene was a teenager, her hair hanging down around her shoulders, framing her face.  
  
"Perhaps this is truly the beginning, when I was young the story was just beginning to form. Masse was what I chose to call Captain Planet. It signified our bond. He was almost a father to me. Yet as I grew he became much more. My siblings had left long ago, each to watch over their species. I was left alone on this island. Gaia still wandered the earth then, watching as it grew.'  
  
The images sped up. Alliene grew up before their eyes. Soon a young lady stood before them. The only difference between the one on the screen and the one swaying beside was the smile. On the screen, the figure laughed and danced, spinning in the sunlight.  
  
'I was happy then, for I had my love.'  
  
Her eyes wandered to Captain Planet, gazing at for a moment.  
  
'Masse was my love. He was my protector. And I cared for him. I loved him, perhaps more then I should have. Gaia told me that he was not for me. I chose him over her. Though I was not thrown out, it was obvious that Gaia did not want me to be there.'  
  
More images flashed across the screen and to Wheeler, it seemed like a bad dream. He watched as Masse and Alliene smiled and kissed. They seemed well. happy.  
  
'Then humans evolved. Gaia grew worried that they would not be able to accept Captain Planet. She chose to seal him within the rings while I slept. When I awoke, he was sealed. I wore the Heart ring for centuries after that, until I was forced to leave the island.'  
  
The screen froze on an image, even as Alliene spoke. Ma Ti's eyes were wide as he stared at the screen. Alliene stood at the center of the screen, her eyes wide with tears as she held up a ring. Ma Ti could tell that it was his ring. He wanted to stroke the tears from her eyes, wanted to see a smile on her face like she had in pictures of her in her true youth.  
  
'I wandered the Earth, watching over the primates I was created to protect. In the end, I chose to be born each time, to live a life as a human. It has been a long time since I last used my powers, that is why I am so weak. And I do wish to go on but I know I cannot.'  
  
==Screen goes blank==  
  
Alliene smiled once, a sad smile, filled with memory. Then she fell, her legs giving out beneath her. The planeteers didn't move, staring at the now blank screen before them. Ma Ti was the first to speak, his voice shaking.  
  
"Gaia, did that really happen?" He stared at her, his eyes half filled with tears.  
  
Gaia nodded, turning with a flourish of her dress to kneel before Alliene.  
  
"She is weaker then I thought she was." Gaia voice was quiet. "It has been long since she used her powers."  
  
"I am fine." Alliene sat up slowly, pushing Gaia away with a shaking hand. "I do not need your help." She stood, shaking on slim legs. Alliene made her way outside the dwelling, standing a sunbeam. "This is all I need." She smiled up, into the sun, slowly a glow appeared around her, spinning rainbows of color around her slim form.  
  
"What's she doing?" Wheeler, was hypnotized by the swirling lights, wondering why they occurred.  
  
"My gift to her." Captain Planet's voice was almost silent, whispered to the air. " the ability to heal using only the elements." He smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Your gift. to me." Alliene smiled at Captain Planet. "Masse." She motioned, one hand inviting him beside her.  
  
He was beside her in a instant, standing next to her, one hand settled lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"You promised. we would never be apart." Her voice was soft, filled with hurt and sadness. "Yet you never searched for me." A question. Silence, the planeteers waiting for the familiar voice to respond.  
  
"I had forgotten. "Captain Planet's voice was a whisper. "I remembered when I saw you again." He gripped her shoulder tighter, squeezing. "I am sorry."  
  
"All will be forgiven." Alliene smiled sweetly, her eyes laughing. "If you will simply kiss me."  
  
Captain Planet did not respond, simply catching her lips against his own. It was innocent and sweet, gentle lips barely meeting before the rainbows swallowed them up, their form disappearing into swirls of color. A few minutes passed, stony silence the only sound in the room. Then the rainbows cleared, showing only Captain Planet, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"She is gone." He whispered, barely raising his voice above a breath. "She could not go on. without me." He feel, falling to his knees in an hour and a second at the same time. Wheeler was the first one beside him, one arm wrapped around the shaking form of the Captain.  
  
"He hurts so much, so strongly." Ma Ti curled around Kwame, burying his head in the older boy's shoulder. No one else move, no one spoke. The only sounds were Ma Ti's sobs and Kwame's murmured replies. It lasted that way for what seemed like hours, silence heaped on silence until another sound broke the stone. Captain Planet's shoulders heaved, sobs filling the air as Wheeler held him, slim pale arms against deep blue skin. Masse sank into the embrace, a hero no longer.  
  
.. the end.  
  
Oh WOW! Welcome to angst-ville.. Please review and tell me what you think. Quick note about the names: Alliene: misspelling of the German word, according to Babel Fish, for alone Masse German word, see above, for Earth  
  
More random notes: I've always equated rainbows with and end, so that's the reasoning behind that! 


End file.
